glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
How Lexie Does It
'How Lexie Does It '''is the twentieth episode of Season Two of Glee: The New Touch. It will be published on September 27, 2014. Plot Lexie Hope seems to have it all: she's head cheerleader, every guy wants her and every girl wants to be her. However, as graduation approaches, Lexie finds herself lost and isolated as never before. Episode -The alarm rang on Lexie´s room.- -Lexie slowly opened her eyes. Her blonde, long hair was all messed up. She turned off the alarm and stood up from her bed, yawning and stretching herself as she made her way to her bathroom.- “''Hello everyone. Welcome to another day in the incredible life of Lexie Hope.” ''Lexie thought, as she stared at her reflection on the mirror and applied make up on her face. “''I love make up. I cant even go out from my house without makeup. I hate girls like Rose or Leni who wont even use make up and think they´re pretty. Because they´re clearly not.” '' -Lexie then dressed herself on her Lady Reapers outfit and stared at her reflection on the mirror. She held her boobs and pressed them against her outfit, smiling.- “''I just love the way my boobs show up on my cheerleading outfit.” ''Lexie smirked. -Lexie now walked her way on Woodsville High School´s hallways.- “''This school is mine.” Lexie thought, as she walked smiled and walked on a perfect pace. As she walked, every girl smiled at her, and every guy whispered with each other hurriedly. “''Everyone fucking loves Lexie. And I cant help it. I was born pretty, so I have to use that as my advantage.” Lexie thought, as she made her way through the school´s hallways and stroke her hair. “''Gosh. I do actually really love this school. I don’t ever wanna get away from it. But graduation is only like a month away. But who cares? With a hot body and a nice attitude like mine, I don’t really have to worry about anything.” ''Lexie smiled. -Kyle awkwardly sat across Helena´s desk on her office.- -Kyle played with his fingers and stared at the glass box standing on Helena´s desk, full of strawberry bubblegum. He then stared at Helena´s cat portraits as she scribbled something on some notes of her. Kyle felt awkward as he noticed Helena´s big boobs, and blushed as he tried to get his mind away from them.- “Sorry about that.” Helena suddenly said, raising her view from her notes and smiling at Kyle. “Don’t worry.” Kyle said. “So, um, you know how graduation is approaching for you.” Helena told him, and Kyle nodded. “Well, I wanted you to know that I am here to guide you guys through everything… applying for your college, choosing your major… just every doubt you have please don’t doubt consulting me.” Helena said, as she opened the bubblegum box and took one out from it. “Want one?” Helena asked Kyle, who shook his head. “No thanks.” -Helena opened her mouth and started chewing her gum, never leaving her stare away from Kyle.- “Well… I… I already have it all cleared out. I already applied for Yale. Im gonna go for law.” Kyle said, and nodded. -Helena smiled.- “Oh well that’s great then!” Helena said, excitedly, accidentally spitting all over the place as she chewed her gum. -Now Lucas sat where Kyle was just sitting.- “Well… I am gonna go away from here. I am clearly not a very good student. But I have the looks, I have the talent. I am gonna go to LA and start a new life there. Get some job as a model, some as an actor. Maybe even a youtuber. That’s what I wanna do.” Lucas told Helena. -Helena nodded enfrantically.- -Lisa now sat where Lucas was just sitting.- -Lisa twitched her body on the chair and awkwardly stared at Helena.- “I want to start my own fashion line.” “Oh wow.” “Yeah… I am gonna be famous.” Lisa said, as she stroked her dark hair, “Im pretty sure I am.” -Lexie now sat where Lisa was just sitting. She looked bored and stared at her clock.- “Miss Turetsky, can I please leave now? I wanna go take some selfies with my locker. I am gonna miss it once I am gone.” Lexie said, and stared at the floor with a sad look on her face. “And what are you planning to do once you’re gone?” “Well… I… um… I…” Lexie said, and she stared at the ceiling. “I wanna be a professional Instagram photographer.” Lexie said, and nodded. “It just occurred to me.” -Helena frowned.- “Professional Instagram photograpger?” “Yeah, you know. I heard there´s professional instagramers. They take selfies and post them on instagram and if they´re good they earn some money. I wanna do that.” Lexie said, stroking her hair. “Um, Lexie sweetheart. There´s no job for taking instagram pictures.” -Lexie looked surprised.- “Oh well. Sucks. Can I go now?” “Um, Lexie… I can see you are kinda lost on your career choice. And that’s perfectly normal. Let me help you.” Helena said, and smiled at Lexie. “Its okay. I really don’t need any help.” “Lexie. School is about to end for you. You must have something in mind for when it does.” Helena told her. -Lexie sat still. Her eyes turned glassy with tears.- “I don’t ever want to finish school. The world out there is hard for a bitch like me.” “It is, but that is why you need to do something.” Helena assured her. -Lexie stood up in anger.- “Stop it! Stop it, okay! I don’t need you or anyone else pressuring me about my choices, alright?” Lexie said, as she turned around from Helena and rushed away from her office. “Lexie! Lexie, come back!” Helena shouted, but Lexie continued walking through the school´s hallways, her eyes covered in tears. -Lexie shook her head.- “''I suppose I should tell you what this bitch is thinking. You find me in the studio and not in the kitchen.” ''Lexie sang as she made her way through the school´s hallways. “''If I told you about my sex life, you´d call me a slut. Them boys talking about their bitches, no one´s making a fuss. There´s glass ceiling to make, uh huh. There´s money to make. And now its time to speed it up cause I cant move at this pace.” Lexie sang. -The Lady Reapers formed a straight line on the field. Lexie walked in front of them.- “''Sometimes its hard to find the words to say. I´ll go ahead and say them anyway. Forget your balls and grow a pair of tits, its hard, its hard. Its hard out here for a bitch.” Lexie sang, and the cheerleaders joined her on a dance routine. “''Its hard for a bitch, for a bitch. Its hard out here for a bitch. Its hard , for a bitch, for a bitch. For a bitch, its hard , its hard out here.” ''Lexie sang as the Lady Reapers danced behind her. -Lexie now walked through the school´s hallways. She walked by Lisa and laid her hand on her elbow.- “''You´re not a size six, and you´re not good looking.” ''Lexie sang. -Lexie now kept on walking and saw Amy talking to Nick. Amy ended talking to Nick and walked down the hallways. Lexie stood in front of her and rolled her eyes.- “''Well you better be rich, or be real good at cooking.” ''Lexie sang as Amy frowned. -Lexie walked past Leni and Ula, frowning as she stared at them.- “''You should probably lose some weight, cause we cant see your bones. You should probably fix your face or you´ll end up on your own.” ''Lexie sang. -Lexie now walked across Kat and the cheerleaders, who joined her as she walked across the hallways.- “''Don’t you want to have somebody who objectifies you?” ''Lexie sang as the cheerleaders danced provocatively behind her. “''Have you thought about your butt, who´s gonna tear it in two?” ''Lexie sang as she twerked. “''We´ve never had it so good, we´re out of the woods. And if you cant detect sarcasm, you´ve misunderstood.” ''Lexie sang as she twerked with the cheerleaders and laughed. “''Sometimes its hard to find the words to say. I´ll go ahead and say them anyway. Forget your balls and grow a pair of tits. Its hard, its hard, its hard out here for a bitch.” ''Lexie sang as she walked through the school´s hallways with the cheerleaders behind her. -The cheerleaders all twerked as Tomo, Wezz and JD stared with pleasure.- “''For a bitch, for a bitch. For a bitch, its hard. Its hard out here for a bitch. For a bitch, for a bitch, for a bitch. Its hard out here.” ''Lexie sang. “''A bitch, a bitch, a bitch, bitch, bitch. A bitch, a bitch, a bitch, bitch, bitch.” ''The cheerleaders sang as they twerked. “''Its hard out here for a bitch.” ''Lexie ended singing. -Lexie turned around and talked to the cheerleaders.- “Guys, we have to out tomorrow.” Lexie told them. “Oh I cant Lexie. Sorry.” Kat said, and the rest of the cheerleaders didn’t even seem to hear her. “Well I am going out. Gosh.” Lexie said, but Kat was walking away and nobody seemed to hear her. -Sam walked through the school´s hallways with Ula.- “So, I want you, Sammy boy, to tell me everything about this ho with the red dyed hair.” Ula said, smirking. -Sam shrugged.- “Well, I don’t know.” “You guys kissed-again.” “Yup.” “Did you guys had sex?” -Sam frowned.- “What? No!” -Ula bursted into laughter.- “Gosh, just kidding! Anyway, you better introduce us to this girl, Samuel.” -Sam nodded.- “Of course I will. She is like the most intriguing girl I ever met.” “Whatever that’s supposed to mean.” “And she has an amazing band.” “Oh really? Cool. Just please, please, I so wanna meet her!” “Okay, calm down. Maybe you guys can all come to see her band perform.” “Duh.” -Ula and Sam kept on walking, and saw Lennon and Mason talking.- “Look at those two lovebirds.” Ula said, giggling. “Yeah… I am really glad they got together.” Sam said, smiling. -Mason and Lennon talked and Lennon blushed as she did.- “So I do think I wanna go.” Lennon said, to what Mason smiled. “That’s awesome. We can go watch Game of Thrones later on.” “Oooh sounds cool.” Lennon said. -Mason and Lennon hold hands and kept on walking down the hallways together.- -Lexie wore a black short dress, matched with dark purple lipstick and black heels.- -Lexie made her way through Spirit NightClub on her own.- “''I am so fucking tired of Helena and all the rest making pressure on me to study something, to have a headed future. I don’t have a headed future. All I have is right here, right now, and I don’t want anything else? Cant anyone understand that? I don’t need to think about my future when I am so hot and so popular right now. But still, how can it be that barely anyone talks to me? They all seem to be concerned with something, they all have a future, but I don’t…. so what the hell? I am gonna live the day right now.” ''Lexie thought, as she moved her hair to loud electronic music. -Spirit was crowded that night. Lexie made her way on her own through the crowd, as her head beat to the loud music and the people all around her danced with someone, but Lexie, on her black dress, felt isolated from all the dancing and talkative people around her. Lexie grabbed a bottle of vodka from a guy dancing beside her and drank it full.- -Lexie soon moved her body to the rhythm.- “''Monday, party. Tuesday, party. Wednesday, party. Okay. Thursday, party. Friday, party. Weekend, weekend, weekend, party. Wow.” ''Lexie sang as she danced to the loud music and her head spiraled as she drank. “''Im telling you mama, there is no need for a drama, but I don’t wanna study I just wanna party.” ''Lexie sang as a guy joined her and danced with her. -Lexie danced sexually and grabbed her blonde mare.- “''Im a nini ma. Do you know what a nini is? Don’t wait for me awake, I´ll come at home late. Maybe at five, maybe at six, look at me mum, I´m dressing like a…” ''Lexie sang. -Lexie leaned her head towards the guy and kissed him.- “''Bitch.” ''Lexie sang, as she pushed the guy aside and kept on dancing. “''I just wanna party, party, party, party. Im telling you mama, there is no need for a drama, but I don’t wanna study, I just wanna party.” ''Lexie sang as she joined a group of guys and danced with them. -Lexie´s blonde mare hair spiraled everywhere as she danced, and her boobs bounced as she moved.- “''Im a nini ma, do you know what a nini is? Don’t wait for me awake, I´ll be coming home late. Maybe at five, maybe at six, look at me mum, I´m dressing like a…” ''Lexie sang. -Lexie leaned herself on a guy as he kissed her and then kissed her neck, leaving hickies on it.- “''Bitch.” ''Lexie sang, as she smiled and tossed the guy aside. -Lexie kept on drinking vodka and dancing wildly.- “''Monday, party. Tuesday, party. Wednesday, party. Okay. Thursday, party. Friday, party. Weekend, weekend, weekend, party.” ''Lexie sang. -Lexie made her way through the club, drunk and slowly moving her head to the rhythm of the music.- “''I don’t wanna study, I just wanna party. I don’t wanna study, I just wanna party. I don’t wanna study, I just wanna party.” ''Lexie sang. -Lexie kept on dancing at the club, and closed her eyes.- -Lexie now opened her eyes.- -Sun filtered through the curtains, and Lexie laid on her bed. Her makeup was all over her face. Her head still felt dizzy after last night, and her long blonde hair was messed up all over the place.- -Lexie stood up with effort and rushed towards her bathroom, where she knelt against the toilet and started vomiting against it, her traces of beauty and happiness disappearing and expelling themselves from her body as the vomit did.- -Lexie stood up and stared at her reflection on the mirror. Her beautiful body was still there, but Lexie felt empty, as if something was missing from it. She felt incomplete, she felt lost.- -Lexie shrieked and grabbed her head, as tears invaded her eyes. She grabbed her black heel and smashed it against the mirror repeatedly, shrieking with each strike, until the mirror fell down.- -Lexie chocked as she violently sobbed and slowly knelt on the floor, the shattered window spattered in front of her.- -Lexie kept on sobbing and staring at her torn reflection through the shattered glasses.- “''What the fuck is going on with me? I really don’t know what the fuck is going on… I… I… I am so FUCKING TIRED of everything… I just cant seem to hold myself anymore… why do I have to go to clubs and drink my life out and just kiss every fucking guy and… ugh! I wanted to change, I was tired of never ever feeling what love is like… I want someone to hold me, I want someone to be with me, to like me not because of the way I look… but no. No, I just cant. What is wrong with me? And what is wrong with everyone? Everyone seems to be headed somewhere… everyone has someone who loves them, but I don’t. Everyone has somewhere to go, but I don’t…. and nobody really ever loves me, they just like the way I look… and then, and then… I feel like I am such a loser, I may be big at school, but once I go out into the real world… there is nothing there for me… cause I am nothing…. I am nothing.” ''Lexie thought, and covered her beautiful face. -Sabina Love made her way through the school´s hallways.- “''I am so tired of that whore Lexie. She got to be head cheerleader and I feel as if she doesn’t really gives a fuck about it. But I did. I really, really do. But Olga doesn’t feel that way cus she´s a stupid ho, so I think I will have to win that spot by not behaving as a good girl. Sabina Love, you are the next lead cheerleader.” ''Sabina thought , as she smirked and walked to Olga´s office. “Coach Lobova, I have some ideas for-“ Sabina said, as she entered her office but noticed Olga wasn’t there. -Sabina smirked as she noticed she was alone in the office, with that sly smile of hers.- -Sabina slowly closed the door and went towards Olga´s desk. She opened her laptop and quickly went through her files.- “Come on… Im sure you have something I can blackmail you with, coach.” Sabina thought, and then stared at the drawers. -Sabina quickly opened the desk drawers one by one, going through papers but not finding anything. Until she finally took out a file entitled: ''Russian memories.-'' “Russian memories? What the fuck is this?” Sabina frowned. -Sabina opened the file and soon, her sly smile and her witty eyes shone on her face.- “Coach Lobova, you really are in trouble.” -Lexie Hope made her way through the school´s hallways with dark sunglasses covering her eyes. Her head still hurt from her hangover, and her confident walking pace was gone. No one even glanced at her.- “''Nobody really does give a fuck about me anymore… I am dying on the inside, screaming, drowning myself and looking for someone to pull me out, but I keep on drowning, down, down and down, choking myself, but nobody hears my screams.” ''Lexie thought, and kept on walking. -Helena spotted Lexie and smiled at her.- “Lexie! Hi!” Helena said, and Lexie rolled her eyes. “What is it?” She asked. “Would you like to have a small talk with me?” Helena asked her, signaling her office. -Lexie reluctantly walked to her office and took a seat, sitting crossed armed in front of her.- “What do you want?” Lexie asked her. “Um… okay. Lexie. I just wanted you to know that even though you find yourself lost right now, I am sure you can find something right for you.” -Lexie frowned.- “Like what?” “Well… there´s so many stuff you can do. Like acting, for example, modeling.. just because you have low grades doesn’t mean you don’t get to have a job or get to earn money… grades are just grades.” Helena assured her with her smile. -Lexie sat there, thinking.- “I get what you´re saying… and I appreciate it.” Lexie said, and stood up. “Oh…um.. Lexie?” “Bai.” Lexie said, and walked away from her office. -Olga Lobova entered her office. She laid her car keys on her desk and sat in front of her laptop, opening it.- -Olga suddenly heard a knock on her door and saw Sabina Love opening it.- “Hey Coach!” Sabina said, happily, and took a seat. “Hi.” Olga said, frowning. “You know Coach, Ive been thinking… “ Sabina started saying, and Olga nodded as she spoke. “You know how we all lie about ourselves, some way or another… it just looks like we all have some things that we are scared to let other people now. We´re all just sometimes actors, pretending to hide some secret things about ourselves, or hiding our emotions… just trying to belong,” Sabina said, shrugging. -Olga´s smile faded as Sabina spoke.- “Um, I get what you´re trying to say.” Olga said. “Okay, great! Cus you, Olga, you´re the greatest actress out of all of us, aren’t you?” -Olga´s forehead started covering itself in sweat. She suddenly felt as if a huge blow had striken her, her face showed that. Olga shook her head and pretended to smile.- “What? I… I don’t understand, I think you have to leave, Sabina. Okay?” Olga said, starting to loose her patience. -Sabina giggled and smiled, shaking her head.- “You know what? I don’t think so. I know everything about you, Olga Lobova. I know how you were the “star of the nation” back in the USSR, how you went to the Olympics in Seoul and failed so bad you had to fled the country… and you are just too scared to let anyone know about that side of you. You are still oh so haunted about it, and I bet you miss that friend of yours. But she didn’t get to come here, right? I bet you left her behind. Well, do you want everyone to know that side of yours?” Sabina said, smiling at Olga. “Probably not… right?” -Olga stood up with sudden anger, her face bursting in it as she violently leaned towards Sabina and spat all over her face as she spoke.- “SHUT THE FUCK UP! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW THIS WAS LIKE FOR ME? YOU KNOW NOTHING, OKAY? NOTHING! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND THE PAIN I WENT THROUGH. SO PLEASE, STOP IT…. Stop it…” Olga said, furiously, but by the end tears were gathering around her eyes. “Aw, poor coach lobova….” Sabina said, sarcastically and with a fake puppy face. “Now you have a choice… you can either promote me as lead captain of the Lady Reapers or I can expose all of your little haunting secrets for everyone to know.” -Sabina patted Olga´s head.- “You have one day.” -Sabina smiled and flipped her hair as she walked out of the office, leaving Olga sobbing on the floor in ruins.- -Glee club was in session.- -Everyone talked and giggled between each other, except for Lexie.- -Lexie stared at them all with envy.- “''They all have someone to cling on to, and something to strive for… I on the contrary, am nothing.” '' -Nick stepped into the class and wrote NATIONALS on the whiteboard, everyone clapping as he did so.- “Alright guys, we only have one month left for nationals!” Nick said, to what everyone cheered. “So, we all better get our heads up and start sharing ideas so we can beat the hell out of The Queens this year.” Nick said, and Kat stood up. “Mister Adams, actually, the girls have been planning one number to heat things up.” Kat said, and the girls stood with her, with the exception of Lexie, who frowned. -Lexie stood up.- “Um, sorry, sorry, sorry… have I seriously been left out of this? Like, seriously? Hello… does anyone know I am still here?” Lexie said, and everyone stared at her. “Lexie, we have not forgetten you! We wanted to sing this song for you.” Iris said. “Oh really?” Lexie asked, crossing her arms. “Yup. Really. We all have noticed how you seem to find yourself lost. But Lexie, you are not lost, okay? You can do anything you put your mind to, and just because you´re blonde and your grades may not shine, we all know you can be a boss.” Rose told her. -Lexie rolled her eyes.- “You have got to be kidding me. I am doing this, bitches.” Lexie said, with a sly smile. “''Every day is payday, swipe my card then I do the Nae, Nae.” ''Lexie sang as she joined the girls. “''You´re talking to a lady, I want a Kanye, not a Ray J.” ''Ula sang. “''So that’s a no, no, I´m a maybachs and you´s a Volvo.” ''Kat sang. “''This convo beat like Dre, I already know what you´re trying to say.” ''Iris sang. “''You say that you a baller and I see you trying to holla but that aint how I was brought out, next. Working for my money cus that’s what my momma taught me, so your ass better get me some respect.” ''Leni sang as the girls started dancing. “''Boss, Michelle Obama, purse so heavy getting Oprah dollars.” ''Lexie sang. “''Boss, Michelle Obama, purse so heavy getting Oprah dollars.” ''Lennon sang. -The girls now went to the floor as they sang.- “''C-O-N-F-I-D-E-N-T, that’s me Im confident, don’t want your compliments, use common sense.” ''Lexie sang. -The girls slowly stood up.- “''I´m on a Michelle Obama shhh shut your mouth, boy I think you know who runs this house?” ''Leni and Ula sang as they went towards Ricky and Brandon and silenced their lips. “''I aint thirsting for no bae, cause I already know what you´re trying to say.” ''Lexie sang. “''You say that you a baller and I see you trying to holla but that aint how I was brought out, next. Working for my money cus that’s what my momma taught me, so your ass better get me some respect.” Rose sang. “Boss, Michelle Obama, purse so heavy getting Oprah dollars.” ''Lexie sang. “''Boss, Michelle Obama, purse so heavy getting Oprah dollars.” ''Lennon sang -The girls all formed a line and Lexie walked in front of them.- “''I pledge allegiance to my independent girls in here, ooh baby, so if you´re with us come and let me hear you say-“ ''Lexie sang. “''Yeah, yeah, yeah.” ''The girls sang. -The girls now sang directly at the boys.- “''You say that you a baller and I see you trying to holla but that aint how I was brought out, next. Working for my money cus that’s what my momma taught me, so your ass better get me some respect.” ''Iris sang. “''Boss. Michelle Obama, purse so heavy getting Oprah dollars, boss, Michelle Obama , purse so heavy getting Oprah dollars.” ''Lexie ended the song, as the boys stood up and clapped. -Olga sat on her office. Tears covered her eyes, and she covered her mouth as she stared at the old picture of her and Galina.- “I miss you so much… I never got to tell you how sorry I am for leaving you all alone… I wish I could see you again… I wish I could know if you found that beautiful house you so said you wanted to have, the one by the river… with your Siberian dog and your beautiful husband… but we were just girls then, unaware of everything… I just wish I could just know that you´re okay…” Olga said, and suddenly heard a knock on her door and saw as Sabina opened the door and entered her office. “Aw, are you crying?” Sabina asked her, pretending to worry. “Sucks for you, but you must come to your decision already. And I am guessing I am the next lead cheerleader.” Sabina smirked. -Olga stared at Sabina with rage.- “You know what? Fuck you. Fuck you… fuck you… fuck you. I am who am I, and yes, yes I had to leave my country and leave my friend behind, and yes, I hid it all from everyone and acted as if everything was alright. But guess what you stupid little cunt, I am not afraid of you and I am not afraid of everyone to know the true Olga. I am not going to hide myself forever, and you wanna know what? I have to thank you, I do. Because I am now able to finally let go and let everyone know.” Olga said to Sabina, face to face, noticing how Sabina´s face was filled with terror. “Now please, get the heck out of my office.” Olga said, grunting her teeth. -Sabina rolled her eyes and stood up.- “You know what? You are going to forever regret this. I am a killing machine, and I wont stop until I get what I want.” Sabina told her, before leaving her office and slamming the door behind her. -Olga sighed and smiled.- -Olga was now sitting on the teacher´s longue with the Nick, Amy, Ren and Helena, and finished to tell them her story.- “That’s the truth. And I am no longer afraid to let you guys know. You can hate me for it, and I understand you if you do. But that’s what happened with me, and I am no longer scared of admitting it.” Olga said, and stared at the perplexed expressions of her friends. -Amy held her hand and smiled at her.- “Olga, honey, its alright. Of course I understand. And I cant judge you for wanting to hide your past, I totally understand you. We just sometimes feel so ashamed of it we just feel its better to keep it to ourselves. But when you finally tell it, you realize how much better you feel. And you will. So congrats on being able to talk about it.” Amy told her, smiling and holding her hand. -Olga smiled back at Amy.- “We totally understand, Olga. And we don’t care. We love you all still the same.” Ren assured her, as they all nodded. -A tear fell down Olga´s cheek.- “Thank you guys. Like really, thank you all.” Olga told them, as she was ready to move on and start anew. -Nick patted her back and they all stood up to hug her.- -Lexie walked down the school´s hallways, her confident pace and smile back.- “''Look who´s back with a new attitude? Muah. And I realized that I really am not truly alone as I thought I was… I was just lost… and I just thought that because of my sexy looks and my grades I really wouldn’t last a day in the outside world. But that’s changed, and I know that I can make it work now. I can. And I will. I decided I will be a model. And an actress. I will, and that is truly my dream. And I also came to realize that I need to slow down sometimes, and I will. But I also came to understand I can be the boss of my own life and make it work if I want to. Fuck the haters, fuck everyone. I think I am now ready to finish high school.” ''Lexie thought, smirking. “''I stay out too late, got nothing in my brain. That’s what people say, that’s what people say.” ''Lexie sang as she made her way through the school´s hallways with confidence. “''I go on too many dates, but I cant make them stay, at least that’s what people say. That’s what people say.” ''Lexie sang as she stared at Tomo, Wezz and JD and raised her fuck you finger at them. “''But I keep on cruising, cant stop, wont stop movin, its like I got this music in my head saying its gonna be alright.” ''Lexie sang. -Lexie was joined by the cheerleaders who sang and danced behind her.- “''Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play. And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate. Baby I just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake. I shake it off, I shake it off.” '' Lexie sang, leading the cheerleaders. “''Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break. And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake. Baby Im just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake. I shake it off, I shake it off.” ''Lexie sang, shaking her head. -Lexie danced on the auditorium with the rest of glee club.- “''I´ll never miss a beat, Im dancing on my feet. And that’s what they don’t see, that’s what they don’t see. Im dancing on my own, I´ll make the moves up as I go. And that’s what they don’t know, that’s what they don’t know.” ''Lexie sang with glee club. “''But I cant stop cruising, cant stop, wont stop grooving, its like I got this music in my head saying its gonna be alright.” ''Lexie sang. “''Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play. And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate. Baby I just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake. I shake it off, I shake it off.” ''Lexie sang as she grabbed Lucas by his hand and danced with him. “''Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break. And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake. Baby Im just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake. I shake it off, I shake it off.” ''Lexie sang with Lucas, shaking her head and ending the performance. "''The world is mine, and I am ready for it." ''Lexie smiled. Songs Cast Guest Stars *'Holland Roden 'as Sabina Love *'Jennifer Lawrence 'as Helena Turetsky *'Iwan Rheon 'as Ren Sayer *'Pamela Chan 'as Lisa Wong *'Cody Christian 'as Wezz Samson *'James Earl III 'as JD Williamson *'Matt Lanter '''as Tomo Markovich Polls What do you guys think? It was amazing It was good It was okay Meh It sucked Which was your favorite performance? Hard Out Here Paso (The Nini Anthem) BO$$ Shake It Off Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes